Today
by AngelFace273
Summary: After both Kagome and Sesshoumaru had a bad day, they finally relax; by Kagome bathing and Sesshoumaru watching her! Later, he thinks about her personality. Now he can't stop thinking about her. Why? Cause romance is in the air! Summary sucks, so sue me. -DISCONTINUED- (sorry)
1. Chapter 1: Today Was Just Not Her Day

This is my first story, so be nice, please. Sorry that the chapter's so short. I'll try to make longer ones in the future.

-Chapter 1-

'Finally, something today is going right,' Kagome thought. Today just wasn't one of her good days. She had awoken to the sound of Inuyasha & Shippo fighting, again. Kagome had promptly ending the argument by "sitting" Inuyasha, thus making him moody towards her for the rest of the day. Kagome thought that things have finally picked up when she sensed a jewel shard, but these hopes were shattered when the group came upon the youkai who was in possession of the shard.

Looking back on the memory, Kagome shuddered. ' I thought regular cockroaches were gross. That gokuburi youkai was absolutely freakin' disgusting!' she thought. They were able to defeat the youkai with Sango's Hirakostu, but upon defeat the grossest thing happened. The youkai exploded. Kagome was covered with blood, guts, and some other bug substance that she **really** didn't want to think about. And to top it all off, Inuyasha acted like it was her fault that the youkai exploded.

(Ew, that's gross! Who came up with this shit? Oh wait, I did. Never mind. Continue.)

'What did I see in him?' she thought. It's been 3 years since Kagome first fell through the well, and in that time she had finally fallen out of love with Inuyasha and accepted the fact that he loved Kikyou with all his heart. This didn't stop Kagome from caring for him, though, just not with the same type of love that she once gave him. They are now the best of friends, despite the days when Inuyasha would be the biggest freakin asshole in the world.

'Kinda like he is today,' she added as an after-thought. After a heated argument and a few "sit" commands, Inuyasha finally agreed to let Kagome go to a nearby hot springs and wash, which is where she was heading now.

Finally emerging from the forest and entering the hot springs clearing, Kagome placed her bathing supplies next to the pool and began to undress. She then stepped into the springs with a deep sigh of relief. For the first time today, Kagome could finally relax.

Unbeknownst to her, a dark figure stood in the shadows, watching her with awe and lust in his golden eyes.

-End of Chapter 1-

**Me:** What? Some sort of wacko is watching Kagome bathe? Who? Is it perverted Miroku? Overprotective Inuyasha? Doesn't-Know-When-To-Give-Up Kouga? Evil psychopath Naraku? Some other hentai nutjob? WHO?

_**Rin: You know who it is, because you're writing this, Claire-chan.**_

**Me: **Not true  
_**Mika: Yes it is**_  
**Me: **Oh yeah...

_**Kagome: So who's watching me, anyway?**_

_**Shippo: It's not Inuyasha, cuz he and I are fighting over a bowl of ramen. (yum, ramen.)**_

_**Sango: It's not Miroku, because I just knocked him unconscious for groping my ass again.**_

_**Inuyasha: It ain't Kouga, I woulda smelled the stinkin' bastard.**_

_**Miroku: So it's either Naraku or some other hentai nutjob.**_

_**Kagome: Who is it? Why did you guys stop here?**_

_**Mika (grins evilly): Cause we enjoy cliffies and we want to.**_

**Me:** You'll find out in the next chapter. Everyone not talking in this conversation yet have still read the first chapter, please review!

_**Mika: I thrive on reviews, so if you don't review, I will have to leave Claire-san to her own devices. And we REALLY don't want that.**_

**Me: **No, you really don't want that. Please save Mikanamo and keep me from finishing this story by myself! It'll turn out horrible! Please review to prevent this!


	2. Chapter 2: Today Was Just Not His Day

This is my first story, so be nice, please.

GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN! I am so sorry for keeping you waiting! This is the last time I let Mika go on vacation during a time that I can't contact my beta for when I'm stuck. Again, GOMEN!

Oh, by the way, I forgot the disclaimer at the beginning of chapter 1, so sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Sesshoumaru. _(Mikanamo enters and whispers in Claire's ear)_ Wait, I DON'T own Sesshoumaru? DAMN IT! _(Claire pouts)_ Fine, I don't own him. But Gintuku, Moshintobu, and Netsuma are mine.

-Chapter 2-

'Finally, no more fools to deal with,' Sesshoumaru thought. Today just wasn't one of his good days. He had woken up in a bad mood, and so he just knew that the rest of the day was going to suck.

Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru was correct.

During his daily rounds of the Western Land border, he encountered several youkai who thought that they could defeat the great Lord Sesshoumaru, inu taiyoukai and Ruler of the Western Land of Japan.

He had no problem destroying them, and their stupidity slightly amused him. But as he continued with his patrol, more youkai with the same level of stupidity also came to challenge him, and he was getting bored. Even more kept coming, and by then Sesshoumaru was just damn annoyed.

'Exactly how many idiots in the world think that they can defeat **this** Sesshoumaru?' He pondered. After his rounds, he returned to the Western Palace, where he met up with another frustrating situation, which wouldn't have been so if he hadn't been in such a foul mood. The lord of the North, the lady of the South, and the lord of the East had come unexpectedly to speak with Sesshoumaru...

_**Flashback**_

"Hey, what's up, Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Gintuku, a wolf youkai and Lord of the East.

"The personal life of this Sesshoumaru is none of your concern, ookami," stated Sesshoumaru coldly, with his usual stoic expression.

"Unfortunately, there's a part of your personal life that _is_ our concern, which is what we're here to speak to you about," countered Netsuma, a panther youkai and Lady of the South, just as stoic.

"As you know, in 6 months it will be the 625th anniversary of your reign as Lord of the Western Lands," said Moshintobu, a tiger youkai and Lord of the North. "And as of yet, you have not chosen a mate."

"And what do these things have to do with this Sesshoumaru at this moment?" asked Sesshoumaru, looking bored.

"These things," stated Netsuma, "have to do with you because the latter must be changed by the time of the former, or else."

"In short, you gotta get a mate in half a year or we all get to kick you off your throne," cut Gintuku, grinning.

"Crude, but true nonetheless," said Moshintobu.

_**End Flashback**_

At that point, Sesshoumaru had thanked them for their visit (as coldly as possible, of course) and bade them a safe journey home, assuring them that he will have a mate-to-be by the time they all came back on 6 months to celebrate the 625th anniversary of his reign, and told Jaken to watch over Rin while Sesshoumaru went out for a walk, which is where he was now.

'Do these people honestly expect this Sesshoumaru to find a female with the right qualities in 6 months?' he thought. Sesshoumaru was very particular to what his mate must be like. She must be good-looking, but she must not flaunt her looks. She must be powerful, but willing to submit to him. She must be willing to fight, but still kind and caring. His future mate must also be intelligent. This was a hard one, for women (human and youkai) were not educated unless they were royalty, and even then not often. So how was he going to do this?

As Sesshoumaru was trying to answer this question while he walked, the wind shifted downwind of him and Sesshoumaru froze in his tracks. He lifted his nose and inhaled deeply.

What on earth was that heavenly scent? It seemed familiar somehow, but surely Sesshoumaru would've remembered such an _**exotic**_ smell.

The mixed scent of rose petals in water, jasmine, and sunflowers seemed like an odd combination, but it smelled beautiful nonetheless. Who could such a scent belong to? And where were they?

His curiosity got the better of him, so Sesshoumaru raced after the scent. It was coming from the eastern edge of his territory, which surprised him. It was a very powerful scent if it could reach him, in the middle of his territory. His curiosity heightened. What could be emitting such a scent?

As Sesshoumaru neared the source of the smell, he started to slow, not wanting to startle whatever the source is. He reached the edge of a hot springs clearing and froze, hidden by the shadows of the forest. And if he hadn't learned how to hide his emotions, he would've gasped and dropped his jaw (although his eyes did widen hugely ^-^). He had finally found the source of the scent.

It was being emitted by a goddess.

She had to be a goddess, for what human or youkai could hold such beauty? Pale, flawless skin. Long, thin legs (Okay, I have to stop and ask. What is it with guys and legs? I don't get the appeal -.-). Beautiful waist-length hair of midnight blue-black. Deep chocolate-brown eyes. A soft smile graced her angelic face. She looked like she was preparing to bathe. Sesshoumaru knew that he should look away and give the goddess her privacy, lest he be discovered and struck down where he stood. But he couldn't tear his eyes away as she began to undress. His eyes ran down her body once (even Sesshoumaru can't help but appease his male curiosity, if you know what I mean ^.^) before locking onto her face.

'So beautiful. Yet she seems so familiar...' Sesshoumaru thought. He then heard a sigh of relief come from the goddess-on-earth, and all of his previous thoughts abruptly stopped. He _knew_ that voice...

Of course, how could he forget? That's his baka half-brother's wench. The one who pulled out the Tetsusaiga. The one who shot an arrow at the arm he was using in place of the arm his half-brother cut off (by the way, I gave Sesshoumaru his arm back. I had it so it had grown back a year after Inuyasha cut it off). She had stopped a number of fights between him and his half-brother. She was a child then, and Sesshoumaru hadn't seen her in two years. He had given up on obtaining the Tetsusaiga a while ago, and his duties as Western Lord prevented him from fighting with his baka half-brother for the fun of it. She is a woman now, and looks it. Sesshoumaru wondered if his half-brother had mated her yet. Last time he checked, they were in a relationship together, although she didn't have any courting mark. Now that he thought about it, he could see that there was no mating mark on her either.

'What was her name...' Sesshoumaru asked himself.

"Kagome!"

-End Chapter 2-

**Claire:** YAY! CLIFFIES! _(dancing around, singing)_ I love cliffies, yes I do! I love cliffies, how 'bout you? _(stops singing, continues dancing around)_ I love writing cliffies! So much FUN!

_**Kagome: Aw, crap. The author's having a sugar rush.**_

_**Mika: It was the 12 cupcakes she had before coming on.**_

_**Miroku: And the 5 Mountain Dews.**_

_**Sesshou: Not to mention the 7 bags of popcorn.**_

**Claire (whiny): **I was hungry!

_**Sango (entering): Hey, there's a girl backstage threatening to knock Claire unconscious if she doesn't bring her on.**_

**Claire: **_(gasps)_ Oh, right! Everyone, I'd like to introduce my beta and best friend, Nyasia! Get over here!

**Nyasia (entering) **(oh, and these are all her actual words, I'm just typing them): Finally, I was about to hurt someone soon.

**Claire:** Sorry about that, Nyasia. _(to audience)_ She has a very short temper. Nyasia doesn't go to FanFiction, but as my best friend she was willing to help me with this story. _(turns to Nyasia)_ THANK YOU! _(glomps her)_

**Nyasia (muffled):** get off get off!

_**Inuyasha: I got her. (grabs Claire and tosses her offstage)**_

**Nyasia (getting up): **HA HA! Serves you right! _(laughing continues)_ Now someone check on her. We need her to write.

_**Miroku: I'll go. (goes off)**_

_**Sango: If you grope her anywhere, I'll hurt you!**_

_**Miroku: She's knocked out.**_

**Nyasia (turning to Inuyasha): **You didn't have to throw her that hard, you fucking baka! Now you'll pay! _(chases after running hanyou)_

_**Inuyasha (fleeing for his life): Someone help me!**_

_**Kagome: Not likely.**_

_**Sesshou: That girl scares even this Sesshoumaru. I'm staying out of her way.**_

_**Mika: Great. Now I have to take over writing.**_

Recommendation (prewritten): Crime and Punishment by Serephina of the Kamis

Sesshoumaru has pushed the gods over the edge. When he's sentenced to death, an open-hearted miko saves him. Sesshoumaru is then bound to the miko Kagome until such a time that he learn to value another's life before his own. And guess what? Sesshou gets "sat"! So funny! Really great story, and Serephina of the Kamis might possibly be my secret twin sister separated at birth. Not sure, seeing as I met her on FanFiction and have no idea what she looks like, but she is so much like me it's a little creepy. I love her work, and this is one of them. Please read.

Review Responses (prewritten):

**DramaDitz:** That's why I love cliffies. Thanks, I was hoping that place would leave readers wanting more. CONGRATS! You're officially my first review ever! Thank you!

**inu-lover-ashlee288:** Wait, what are you sitting on? Thanks for your opinion, I kinda like it myself.

**sessholuv4lyf: **Sorry about the short first chapter. It was longer on paper.

**chii576: **hey, I like it too. ^-^

**angelapage:** Only two chapters up and already someone thinks it's great work. _(starts sniffing) _THANK YOU! You don't know how much that means to me.

**foxgodess07: **Well, your wish is my command, so here's the next chapter. Wait, I not a genie, so please don't wish for something! I can only grant story wishes!

**cmsrawrr:** EKK! Here! Don't hurt me! ^-^

**Silence in the Shadows:** YAY! THANK YOU! _(glomps SitS)_

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And also thank you to everyone who added me and/or my story as one of their favorites. I would list you guys, but I don't know where I can get a list of everyone who did so. I can be airheaded like that. Airheaded. Is that even a word?


	3. Chapter 3: She's Not What He Expected

Disclaimer: If I own Inuyasha, then Miroku is gay and Naraku is a girl scout. Seeing as neither of these are true, that means that I don't own Inuyasha. Oh, and I don't own the two songs used in this chapter. But anyone who can tell me the names of said songs gets a cookies! _(Holds up imaginary cookie jar)_

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Song_

Last Time:

_**'What was her name...' Sesshoumaru asked himself.**_

_**"Kagome!"**_

-Chapter 3-

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to see who had called her. Coming her way was Sango, her best friend and adopted sister.

"Hey Sango. What's up?" Kagome called back.

Reaching the clearing, Sango stopped at the edge of the hot springs and looked down at Kagome.

"Can I join you?" she asked her. At Kagome's nod she began to undress. "Thanks. I would've come with you earlier, but I had to make sure Miroku couldn't follow me."

Kagome giggled, imagining what Sango possibly did to the perverted monk, but paused when a thought came to her.

"Wait," Kagome said as Sango slipped into the water next to her. "Isn't it Shippo and Inuyasha's job to keep Miroku at camp while we bathed?"

"Yes," Sango answered, "but Shippo's too little to do it by himself," Sango wrinkled her nose, "and right after you left soul collectors started flying around, so Inuyasha went off to meet with Kikyou."

"Oh," Kagome said with a frown.

* * *

'Kagome, so that's her name,' thought Sesshoumaru as he watched the taijiya approach the hot springs.

He heard her question to Kagome and saw her nod, but Sesshoumaru just barely acknowledged that 'Sango' (as Kagome called her) was undressing, for his eyes were all for Kagome. Although he did pay attention to their conversation, curious.

"Thanks," he heard the taijiya say. "I would've come with you earlier, but I had to make sure Miroku couldn't follow me."

As Kagome giggled, Sesshoumaru assumed that 'Miroku' was the monk with the cursed hand. But why would the taijiya have to ensure that he didn't follow?

"Wait," He heard from Kagome, changing his attention from his thoughts back to the onnas' conversation.

"Isn't it Shippo and Inuyasha's job to keep Miroku at camp while we bathed?"

"Yes, but Shippo's too little to do it by himself," He noticed that the taijiya's nose wrinkled before continuing, "and right after you left soul collectors started flying around, so Inuyasha went off to meet with Kikyou."

"Oh," Kagome said with a frown.

'Why would that baka go off to a dead body when he has a perfectly good living onna?' thought Sesshoumaru disgustedly. Although he added on as an afterthought; 'emphasis on perfectly good... But what is she thinking that it would mar her pretty features with a frown?'

Apparently, the taijiya had noticed the frown on Kagome's face as well.

"Hey, Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked with a look of concern.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Kagome asked, slightly confused.

"You were frowning," Sango answered. "You never frown unless something's bothering you."

"Oh. I was just thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyou."

'Of course,' Sesshoumaru thought with an inward sigh. 'She is probably very upset that her love of 3 years is off meeting another woman, especially a dead one. Any typical onna would be upset and jealous...'

But his thought process was interrupted by the taijiya saying;

"What about them? I thought you had finally gotten over that baka completely a little over a year and a half ago."

"I did, but I'm still worried about him. He's been hurt so many times by Kikyou, so I'm just nervous that she'll break his heart again."

"So you went from being his love to being his mother?" asked Sango in a teasing tone.

Kagome gave a soft smile, which made Sesshoumaru's breath hitch slightly, before responding, "More like his sister. After I had accepted the fact that Inuyasha loved Kikyou and Kikyou only, all that love for I had for him gradually changed into something like the love I feel for Shippo and my little brother."

"Good," Sango said firmly, "too many times had I seen you cry over that baka, and it nearly broke my heart every time you went home just to get away from him and the hurt."

"Trust me, I'm glad I won't hurt like that anymore. I'm not entirely sure I can go through that again and live."

That said, Kagome dunked under the water to wash her hair, leaving Sesshoumaru to contemplate what he had overheard.

'Hm, so that's why my half-brother goes to a dead body,' mused Sesshoumaru, 'because he _doesn't_ have a perfectly good living onna.'

'So Kagome is up for the taking.'

'How the hell did you escape the mental prison I put you in?'

'Your mental defenses are down, what with all your attention on our personal goddess-on-earth over there.'

{In case you haven't figured it out yet, Sesshie is having a mental conversation with his inner beast. All of the thoughts that are underlined belong to his beast. And I just want to say, I LOVE HIS BEAST!^-^}

'What are you talking about?'

'I'm talking about Kagome. You've gotta admit that she's HOT.'

'Okay, I have to agree with you there. But that's all there is to her.'

'Are you forgetting what we've seen of her since we've met her? Who pulled out the Tetsusaiga from our ojou-san's tomb? Who shot an arrow at the arm that disgusting spider gave us? And who had stopped most of those fights we had with our half-brother? You had answered these questions yourself in your earlier thoughts.'

'Alright, so she's gorgeous, powerful, and brave. I see nothing else that should appeal to me. Or you for that matter.'

'I like her. She shows some spunk whenever confronted by us. And those odd clothes she wears REALLY show off her legs.'

'That they do. But wouldn't that suggest that she's an easy lay?'

'Use your nose, dumbass. Can you smell any men on her? Can't you scent her purity and innocence?'

'Fine, so she's not an easy lay. Where are you going with this, anyway?'

'I'm just trying to get you to see Kagome the way I do.'

'And what way would that be? We hardly know her. And besides, she's a ningen.'

'What's your point? Rin is a ningen, and we love her like she's our daughter. Maybe we can get to know her better if you stopped trying to kill her and her friends.'

'Shut up. Why don't you leave so we can hear more?'

'Fine. But think on what I said. I like her, and maybe you will too if we try to get to know her.'

And with that, his beast receded into the corner of his mind, leaving Sesshoumaru to contemplate what he'd said and to watch Kagome and Sango bathe (although he's still barely acknowledging the fact that Sango's there).

{Mika wanted to stop here, but I want to start the 4th chapter on the next day. So put down those rotten fruits (put them down, Nyasia!), cause here's the rest of the hot springs scene}

* * *

As Kagome resurfaced, she let out yet another sigh of relief. It felt **so **good to wash all that junk out of her hair.

She leaned back against the rock behind her and saw Sango also resurface.

"Hey, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we listen to some music from your," Sango's brow furrowed in concentration, "jPod?"

Kagome giggled at Sango's mistake. "You mean my iPod?" Sango nodded. "Sure."

Kagome waded over to her bag, which was sitting on the bank with their clothes, and pulled out her iPod touch.

"Here's a song that I thought was a bit like what the relationship between me and Inuyasha used to be."

And with that, Kagome turned up the volume and listened to the music.

_What, What, What, What did she say?_

_Mmm, whatcha say,  
Mmm, that you only meant well,  
Well of course you did.  
Mmm, whatcha say,  
Mmm, that it's all for the best,  
Of course it is._

_I (I), was so wrong (wrong),  
for so long (long),  
only tryin' to please myself (myself).  
Girl, I (I),  
was caught up (up),  
in her lust (lust),  
when I don't really want no one else,_

_So, no.  
I know I shoulda treated you better,  
But me 'n' you were meant to last forever._

_So let me in (let me in),  
Give me another chance (another chance),  
To really be your man._

_Cause when the roof caved in  
and the truth came out,  
I just didn't know what to do.  
But when I become a star,  
we'll be livin' so large,  
I'll do anything for you._

_So tell me girl._

_Mmm, whatcha say,  
Mmm, that you only meant well,  
Well of course you did.  
Mmm, whatcha say (whatcha say, whatcha say),  
Mmm, that it's all for the best,  
Of course it is._

_Mmm, whatcha say,  
Mmm, that you only meant well,  
Well of course you did.  
Mmm, whatcha say (whatcha say, whatcha say),  
Whatwhatwhatwhat what did she say?_

_How (how), could I live (live),  
with myself (self),  
Knowing that I let our love go? (love go)  
And ooh (ooh),  
What I'd do (do),  
For one chance (chance),  
I just gotta let you know._

_I know what I did wasn't clever,  
But me 'n' you were meant to be together._

_So let me in (let me in),  
Give me another chance (another chance),  
To really be your man._

_Cause when the roof caved in  
and the truth came out,  
I just didn't know what to do.  
But when I become a star,  
we'll be livin' so large,  
I'll do anything for you._

_So tell me girl._

_Mmm, whatcha say,  
Mmm, that you only meant well,  
Well of course you did.  
Mmm, whatcha say (whatcha say, whatcha say),  
Mmm, that it's all for the best,  
Of course it is._

_Mmm, whatcha say,  
Mmm, that you only meant well,  
Well of course you did.  
Mmm, whatcha say (whatcha say, whatcha say),  
Whatwhatwhatwhat what did she say?_

_Girl, tell me whatcha say,  
I don't want you to leave me,  
Though you caught me cheatin'.  
Tell me, tell me whatcha say.  
I really need you in my life,  
Cause, things ain't right, girl,_

_Tell me, tell me whatcha say,  
I don't want you to leave me,  
Though you caught me cheatin'.  
Tell me, tell me whatcha say.  
I really need you in my life,  
Cause, things ain't right._

_Cause when the roof caved in  
and the truth came out,  
I just didn't know what to do (I just didn't know what to do).  
But when I become a star,  
we'll be livin' so large,  
I'll do anything for you._

_So baby whatcha say._

_Mmm, whatcha say,  
Mmm, that you only meant well,  
Well of course you did (Well of course I did).  
Mmm, whatcha say (whatcha say, whatcha say),  
Mmm, that it's all for the best,  
Of course it is (Well of course it is)._

_Mmm, whatcha say,  
Mmm, that you only meant well,  
Well of course you did.  
Mmm, whatcha say (whatcha say, whatcha say),  
Whatwhatwhatwhat what did she say?_

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared in curiosity as Kagome pulled out what must have been the 'iPod' she had mentioned. When she talked about a song, the stare turned into one of disbelief. How could that odd little thing play music? There's no way...

Then the music came on, and Sesshoumaru listened with wonder. He had never heard anything like this. As the song went on, he began to understand what Kagome had meant when she said that it was something like what the relationship between her and his half-brother used to be like.

Apparently, the taijiya understood too.

"I can see why you feel that way about this song," Sango remarked. "Even though you caught that baka with Kikyou all those times, Inuyasha kept coming back to you apologizing, talking about how much he needed you in his life."

Sango waded over to their clothes and stepped out of the hot springs. She grabbed a towel, dried off, and put her clothes back on.

"I'm going back to camp. I probably should untie Miroku now to let him eat. Are you coming?" Sango asked.

"No, you go on ahead. I'm going to stay in here a while longer," Kagome replied. "You know, to bask in the peace and quiet of not having Inuyasha yelling at me for taking forever."

At that, both women giggled. After they calmed down, Sango said, "Alright, but don't take _too_ much time basking. I'll only be able to keep Miroku away for so long."

Kagome smiled and responded, "I leave him in your capable hands."

Sango smiled and turned to leave. But before walking away, she turned back and said, "You know, Inuyasha didn't deserve you as a love, one-sided as it was. You have a big and wonderful heart, and he broke it time after time again. You deserve so much more than him. I'm amazed that you could forgive him enough that one last time to accept that he chose another. I'm sorry he left you to pick up the pieces of your heart so many times."

And with that final note, Sango turned once again and walked off to where she had come from.

Personally, Sesshoumaru agreed with the taijiya. His baka of a half-brother didn't deserve Kagome's love.

'I bet we deserve her lo-'

'Don't even finish that thought.'

Suddenly, he caught the scent of salt in the air. Sesshoumaru immediately looked at the woman in the spring, whose chocolate-brown eyes, he was surprised to find, were glistening with unshed tears.

"If only she knew," Kagome said softly, although Sesshoumaru heard her clearly. "If only Sango knew the main reason why I stopped loving Inuyasha that way. Not because I accepted his choice. No, that came later. I was just sick and tired of the heartbreak. I didn't forgive him until after I healed my broken heart with that reason."

She then turned back to her iPod and touched something, which he assumed started the song that began to play.

_Oh,  
How 'bout a round of applause.  
Hey,  
Standin' ovation.  
Ooooooh oh,  
Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah._

_You look so dumb right now,  
Standin' outside my house.  
Tryin' to apologize,  
You're so ugly when you cry,  
Please,  
Just cut it out._

_And don't tell me you're sorry  
cause you're not.  
Baby when I know you're only  
sorry you got caught._

_But you put on quite a show,  
really had me going.  
Now it's time to go,  
curtains finally closing.  
That was quite a show,  
very entertaining.  
But it's over now (but it's over now).  
Go on and take a bow._

_Oh,  
Grab your clothes and get gone.  
(get gone, you better hurry up)  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on).  
Talkin' 'bout "girl I love you,  
you're the one."  
This just looks like a rerun.  
Please,  
What else is on?_

_And don't tell me you're sorry  
cause you're not.  
Baby when I know you're only  
sorry you got caught._

_You put on quite a show,  
really had me going.  
Now it's time to go,  
curtains finally closing.  
That was quite a show,  
very entertaining.  
But it's over now (but it's over now).  
Go on and take a bow._

_Oh,  
And, the award for,  
the best liar goes to you.  
For makin' me, believe,  
that you, could be,  
faithful,  
to me,  
let's, hear your speech out._

_(But you put on quite a show,  
really had me going.)  
Now it's time to go,  
curtains finally closing.  
That was quite a show,  
very entertaining.  
But it's over now (but it's over now).  
Go on and take a bow._

_But it's over now._

As the song ended, Kagome gave a soft, sad smile and stepped out of the water. She dried off, dressed, gathered her belongings, and walked out of the clearing, never aware of the observer that had watched her and listened to her since she came to the hot springs.

Sesshoumaru finally stepped out of the shadows and walked closer to the edge of the water, where Kagome's scent was strongest. He took a deep breath, smelling as much of the sweet aroma that he could. Jasmine, roses, and sunflowers.

'I'll say this much,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'She is not like any onna I know.'

'Indeed,' his beast agreed.

-End of chapter 3-

**Claire: **Yays! I finally finished the 3rd chapter! I'm so sorry that it took so long. Damn writer's block...

_**Inuyasha: Oii! Author lady! You made me sound like a jackass!**_

**Mika: Because you are one.**

_**Inuyasha: Hey! You take that back!**_

_**Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit boy!**_

_(Inuyasha is sat)_

**Nyasia:** Claire has every right to make you sound like a jackass. You did throw her offstage into unconsciousness. I still haven't forgiven you for doing that, by the way.

_**Inuyasha **__(getting up)__**: I was trying to get her off you, you ungrateful bit-**_

_**Kagome: SIT! **(Inuyasha is sat again) **No cursing at the beta!**_

**Claire **_(shaking her head)_**: **While Inubaka is washing that dirty mouth of his, I'm gonna get to work on chapter 4. _(turns to desk)_ OH SHIT!

_**Sango **__(alarmed)__**: What? What's wrong?**_

**Claire **_(pointing at extremely cluttered desk)_**: **My magic notebook! The one I write all my stories in! IT'S GONE!

**Nyasia: **You can tell with all that messy crap on your desk?

_**Miroku: What is so magic about this notebook?**_

**Claire:** Whatever is written in it as part of a story, it must happen as part of the story; it becomes a part of destiny or fate. On my computer, anything can be changed or deleted if first written on it. But if first written in my magic notebook, nothing can change it. It must and will happen in the story. So we've gotta find it!

_**Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama?**_

_**Sesshoumaru: Yes, Rin?**_

_**Rin: Why is Naraku-san acting so strangely? Shouldn't he be helping?**_

**Mika **_(coming over)_**: Yes, he should be helping. What is he doing instead?**

_**Rin **__(pointing)__**: He's crouched in a corner, facing the wall. It looks like he's reading a big black binder with a pen in his hand.**_

**Claire **_(shouting)_**: **My notebook! Naraku, hand it over!

_**Naraku **__(jumping up, clutching notebook)__**: Never! It's MY magic notebook now!**_

_(laughing maniacally, Naraku runs for the exit. Everyone else races after him.)_

**Claire:** Mika! Stop him!

**Mika **_(pointing)_**: STOP!**

_(Naraku freezes and falls over [think Neville, Full Body-Bind Curse, "Petrificus Totalus", Harry Potter & the Sorcerer's Stone], the notebook falling from his hands. Sesshoumaru, being the first one to reach him, grabs the notebook and hands it to Claire)_

**Claire:** Thanks, Sesshoumaru. You and Inuyasha can go play with Naraku now.

_**Inuyasha **(cracking his knuckles)**: This'll be fun.**_

_**Sesshoumaru: Indeed.**_

_(Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru drag Naraku off while Claire, Mika, & Nyasia bend over the notebook)_

**Claire:** Alright, girls. Let's get to work.

Recommendation: A christmas wish by cindygirl

What happens when Rin makes a wish on the brightest star in the night? What if that wish has something to do with a certain miko being her mother? Will Sesshoumaru make sure her wish gets granted? Or will his feelings get in the way? This was so beautiful. This story made me so hopeful that perhaps the kamis will grant my Christmas wishes, or at least move things in place so that I can make them come true myself. I know that it's a little late for a Christmas story, but it's still a really sweet story.

Review Responses:

**fairqueen: **Well, Inuyasha knocked me out, so that stopped the crazy dancing. I'm sorry about not updating earlier. I'm not used to this, and that damn writer's block keeps getting in the way. But here you go!

**inu-lover-ashlee228:** Well, I updated as soon as I could, but I think that when Inuyasha threw me I lost a brain cell or two. So blame Inubaka for it!

**clara954:** Thanks. I never realized how good I was at cliffhangers until I kept getting so much praise about it from both reviewers on FanFiction and my friends when they read the unedited version. And to answer your question, it was Sango.

**GothicHime89:** 'kay.

**Silence in the Shadows:** o.o... Are you my twin or something? Or maybe it's a requirement on FanFiction to be slightly crazy. AAH! ANGELS! GET THEM AWAY! 0.0 Where did you get a chibi Naraku! No fair, I want one! Although instead of Naraku, how 'bout a chibi Sesshie? Or a chibi Rin! Aw, that would be so adorably cute!

**chii576:** Thanks!

**Kyo12591:** Seriously. Welcome to the land of the crazies! (land of the crazies=my mind) If you see Naraku with a big black binder, please knock him out and return the binder to me, pleaseies? Just give Naraku to Inuyasha and/or Sesshoumaru.

**Kyo12591: **Thank-e-u!

Thanks for reading, you guys. Oh, and can you do me a favor? I love all the positive reviews I'm getting, but do you think that when you review you could add a bit more than a "great story, update soon"? It's gets a little hard to respond to reviews like these. Besides, I love answering questions! I have to drag them out of Nyasia, so I'm getting a _teeny_ bit desperate here. Thanks! I'll try to update soon, but please don't get mad at me if I'm a little behind. Happy Late Valentine's Day! And Happy Late President's Day!


	4. Chapter 4: Didn't See That One Coming

Is anyone still here? If there is, I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in months, and I have an explanation! I'm starting to think that that story is cursed. I kept getting writer's block for almost every part after chapter one, and so updates came late. And THEN my computer had the audacity to wack out on me and shut itself down. My dad finally fixed the computer and I thought I could get back to working on it, but for some reason the monitor wouldn't connect with the actual computer thingy, so I had to wait for months to see when my dad would either fix it or hire a professional dude to do it. AND while I'm waiting, I wrote the next chapter up until halfway through it when I LOST my notebook! I couldn't remember what I had originally written for that chapter, and whatever I tried to write instead absolutely suck. I did find my notebook (it was buried in the back of my locker. I found it on my last day of school when I was cleaning it out ^_^;), but then I got writer's block. My dad never did get our home computer fixed (Thanks a lot, Dad). But, courtesy of my wonderful and amazing grandmother (I love you, Sumi!), I got a laptop for my birthday! Meanwhile, Mika was being a bit bitchy and wouldn't work on anything but a new story I wrote, "Agrabah Meets Feudal Japan". It's the story of Aladdin, but with an Inuyasha twist coupled with my own twisted mind. This story had actually been hiding in a closet in my mind for a while, and with the writer's block for "Today", it just came out of hiding. I'd enjoy it if you guys would take a look at it. It's complete...

Disclaimer: God came to me in a dream and told me that I was chosen as the new owner of Inuyasha & Co. Then Rumiko Takahashi popped up and was just about to hand me the rights to Inuyasha, when I woke up. As of yet, I have not been able to have that dream again. So until I do and I get my rights, I don't own Inuyasha. And the character that you're about to meet isn't entirely mine, but I helped in her creating.

Last Time:

_'I'll say this much,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'She is not like any onna I know.'_

_'Indeed,' his beast agreed._

-Chapter 4-

'Huh, after all that happened yesterday, today seems kinda boring,' Kagome thought. It was the day after the disgusting fight with the gokuburi youkai, and so far absolutely nothing had happened. No youkai, no shikon shards, no exorcisms, no Naraku, no Kouga. In fact, they didn't meet anyone. And as such, Kagome was very much bored.

After about 3 hours of traveling, Inuyasha had finally called for a stop (much to Kagome's insistence, of course) and gave them all the rest of the day off. They were too far away from Kaede's village for Kagome to go home for the day, so she decided to get some homework done. Sango and Inuyasha had gone to a nearby clearing for some battle practice, Miroku had gone to another nearby clearing to do some meditation, Kilala was asleep, and Shippo was lying on his stomach next to Kagome, drawing.

It had been an hour after they stopped when Kagome finished her homework. None of the others had come back yet, and Shippo had left to go collect firewood, so Kagome had nothing to do.

'Maybe I should go for a walk,' Kagome thought. 'It's a really nice day, and it's only 11. The others won't come back until they smell that I started lunch at noon.'

"I'll only be a little while," she said out loud as got up and stretched. Kagome left a note stating where she had gone and how long she'd probably be, then walked away from camp, remembering to bring along her bow and arrows in case she got attacked.

Kagome walked for about five minutes, enjoying the sounds and sight of nature around her, although she kept careful note of where she went, knowing her tendency to get lost. Eventually Kagome came across yet another clearing with a stream running through it. She walked over to the stream, placed her bow and arrows on the ground beside her, and bent down to get a drink. As she brought the water to her lips, Kagome heard a sound not usually found in nature;

"You are the miko in charge of the Shikon no Tama, are you not?"

Kagome stood up and spun around, startled. She looked around, eyes searching for the one who had spoken. Standing there was...

No one.

Kagome was still alone in the clearing, her gaze meeting with nothing but trees.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked. Maybe if she made the person speak again, Kagome could pinpoint their location.

"Are you not the miko searching for the Shikon shards?" asked the voice. "The one traveling with a hanyou, a taijiya, a neko youkai, a cursed monk, and a kitsune kit?"

"Who want to know?" Kagome countered. It was no use trying to pinpoint the person by sound. The voice seemed to come from all around her. Although it did sound feminine...

"No one in particular," the voice replied. "Just someone who wants to test herself against some of the best. And judging by your reputation and the strength of your spiritual power, I'm pretty sure you fall under that category."

"Well, I'm flattered," Kagome said. "But it's kinda hard to fight against someone I can't see."

"What do you mean?" the voice asked, sounding confused. "I'm right...oh yeah. Hang on a sec. _Transform!_"

All of a sudden, a sapling tree that was close by vanished in a puff of smoke. Standing in it's place was a young woman.

She looked to be about Kagome's age, 18 or 19. Her hair was black with red-orange highlights and tied in a high ponytail, reaching her mid-back. She had tan skin and emerald-green eyes with golden flecks. Her outfit was similar to that of Inuyasha's outfit, although her sleeves were smaller and instead of all red it was black with tiny gold splotches. It was then that Kagome noticed her pointed elfin ears, her sleek orange tail, and her dainty fox feet.

Her face was slightly pink, apparently embarrassed.

"Sorry about that," the woman said. "I had transformed into a tree so I could make sure you actually were the miko I was looking for before I confronted you, but then I actually forgot that I had transformed into a tree. Can you believe it?"

"You're a kitsune!" Kagome said, surprised.

"Um, tell me something I don't know?" the woman responded sarcastically.

"Um, I don't know your name?" Kagome shot back. She was really liking this woman.

"Oh, right. Sorry again," the kitsune bowed. "My name is Yukina. Although most people call me Yuki."

"It's nice to meet you, Yukina-san. My name is Kagome," she replied, bowing back.

"Now that the formalities and introductions are out of the way," Yukina said, straightening, "Would it be alright if we have a quick sparring session, to test myself against you?"

"Sure," Kagome said as she got into a fighting stance, "I've got time. Bring it on."

And with that, Yukina ran at Kagome with her fist raised, clearly aiming for her head.

At the last second, Kagome dodged to the right as she past her. Yukina quickly stopped, turned around, and paused. 'She pretty fast,' Kagome thought as she dodged another hit, this time aimed for her gut. 'But predictable in her movements.'

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Yukina called, sending a kick to her side. "Too fast for you?" All of a sudden, her kick was stopped by Kagome grabbing it just before it made contact with her side.

"Hardly," Kagome told her as she threw Yukina over her shoulder by the foot she had grabbed. In the air, Yukina did a back flip to land on her feet and right hand, facing Kagome and wearing a slightly bemused expression. 'I am _so_ glad that I began taking fighting lessons back in my time a year ago,' Kagome thought as she warily watched Yukina stand up. After two years of constantly having to be saved by her friends, Kagome had began taking various martial arts classes in her time. She wasn't a master in any of them, and there definitely were certain styles of fighting that Kagome absolutely sucked in, but now Kagome could defend herself much better than before. Now she actually had a fighting chance.

Speaking of a fighting chance, Kagome turned her attention back to her opponent, who was eying her curiously.

"You fight much better than I anticipated," Yukina remarked. "Looks like I'm going to have to pick up my game a little."

"Give me your best shot," Kagome said, grinning and falling back into a fighting stance.

Yukina grinned back, playful mischief in her eyes as she readied herself as well. "With pleasure," she told Kagome. Yukina then began a flurry of punches and kicks, becoming much less predictable than before. Kagome blocked most of them, and managed to throw punches and kicks of her own. The two women suddenly parted to opposite sides of the clearing, each of their breathing slightly heavier than earlier, but none too worse for wear. Kagome eyed Yukina carefully, daring her to make the next move. She was enjoying herself immensely, despite having never fought this hard or this well before. Kagome kept feeling rush after rush of exhilaration and excitement, and was curious on how Yukina would up the ante a little more.

She was not disappointed, for Yukina suddenly whipped out three leaves from her haori and jumped in the air. Once up there she threw the leaves at Kagome while crying out, "Himitsu Rīfunaifu!"

As soon as those words left her lips, the leaves multiplied and became straight and sharp. They had become several sharp knife-like leaves heading straight for Kagome. Said miko quickly threw up a powerful barrier and watched as the leaves hit her barrier and embedded themselves in it. Her eyebrows went up in surprise. The leaves had actually penetrated her shield, but didn't have enough demonic power to go completely through. Kagome dropped her barrier and the leaves fell to the ground. Almost all of them vanished in a puff of smoke until three were left, returned to there harmless "normal leaves" state. Kagome glanced at them, making sure that they didn't do anything else, then looked back at Yukina. Said kitsune was back on the ground and staring at her in contemplation.

"I don't know about you," Yukina said. "But I think I'll be alright to stop sparring for now. I've got all I need. Compared to you, I'm plenty powerful, but I've still got a ways to go before I can really beat you in a sparring match."

"So, what," Kagome said as she relaxed her fighting stance and sat down on the grass next to the stream. "It's a tie?"

"Yep," Yukina replied, sitting next to Kagome in the grass. "Hey, where did you learn to fight like that? It was like a mix of different fighting styles, and your reputation didn't mention any other abilities than your spiritual power and your archery skills."

"Well," Kagome started. "I started taking fighting lessons about a year ago, and I'd continue the lessons every time I go and visit my home. Where I'm from, lots of different fighting techniques are available to learn, and so I just took lessons from a bunch of them and sorta mushed them together into things I'm comfortable with. I haven't completely mastered any style, but I've gotten pretty good at some of them."

Yukina laid down on the ground and turned so she was laying on her stomach. "Like what?" She asked as she began to play with some of the grass in front of her.

"What I'm best at," Kagome replied after a moment of thought. "Is Judo. After that though is Aikido and Jujitsu, which makes sense because of my spiritual powers. I'm pretty good at Kung Fu, although I still need some work. I can do some parts of Karate, but it's one of my bad techniques. The one I'm the worse at is Ninjistu. I just can't seem to get the hang of it." She paused for a moment, thinking of something. "Hey, what was that move you did earlier with the leaves? I travel with a kitsune, as you already know, and the only attacks I've seen him do is his foxfire and his illusions."

Yukina smirked lightly before answering, "For one thing, all kitsune can use foxfire; it's what fuels our souls. It's like our 'inner fire', so to speak. Kitsune can use illusions once we reach a certain age, and after that the strength of our illusions grow with training. I've trained to the point where I can create an illusion, then add a touch of my demonic energy to give it true substance. Of course, it's temporary, but it lasts long enough to create an attack." She pauses in her explanation to turn over again and stare at the sky on her back, hands behind her head. "As for my 'Secret Leaf Knives' attack? I'm a particular fan of knives, and it's child's play to multiply objects, but gets annoying to have to either find my knives after the attack or buy new ones. Leaves are everywhere, and for some reason they're good amplifiers for transformation and illusionary magic."

"Huh," Kagome remarked. "I asked about a fighting move and I get a lecture on kitsune powers. It was interesting, though." Kagome glanced at a watch on her wrist and suddenly realized she'd been gone for almost half an hour. She quickly stood up and brushed herself off. "Sorry, Yukina-san, but I just realized that I should probably get back to my friends before any of them begin to worry." She grabbed her bow and arrows and bowed to Yukina, who was standing up.

"I understand, Kagome-san," she replied. "Thanks again for sparring with me. And please, call me Yuki. If it's alright with you, I now would like to consider you as my friend." To Kagome, though Yukina's stance was relaxed, her eyes were tense and hopeful. Kagome could tell that she needed a friend.

Kagome smiled widely. "I would be honored to be your friend, Yuki-chan. Come and find me anytime. I'll be happy to talk with you." Tearing her eyes away from Yukina's delighted and ecstatic expression, Kagome looked around the clearing for the way she came from. That's when she realized that she'd completely forgotten the way back to her friends. Kagome was officially lost. 'Figures,' she thought. 'Of course I forgot how to get back. This is me we're talking about.' Shaking her head, Kagome turned back to Yukina. "And," Kagome continued. "As my new friend, we can help each other out when needed, like now. I could use some assistance in finding the way back to my other friends, for I am now somewhat lost."

Yukina looked startled for a moment, then began to giggle. Kagome pouted in mock hurt and started to mumble things like "S'not funny..." and "It's your fault, you know...". Finally Yukina stopped giggling to stare at Kagome, incredulous and amused.

"I can't believe it," Yukina stated. "I just fought with a very powerful miko, who also knows how to fight pretty well, and she apparently gets lost easily." She shook her head, absolutely tickled by the situation. "Alright, Kagome-chan, I'll gladly help you out. But there's something I would like to ask in return." Kagome cocked her head to the side in curiosity, wondering what the kitsune would want that would suddenly make her look embarrassed. "In return for helping you find your way," Yukina finally began. "I could...if it's not too much trouble...I could possibly...travel with you and your friends."

Kagome blinked. This wasn't what she was expecting. Then she noticed that Yukina's eyes had the same tense and hopeful look from before, and realized what was going through her mind. 'Yukina must have traveled by herself for quite some time,' Kagome thought. 'With asking to be my friend and to travel with us, she must have become lonely, and is now looking for company.' Kagome smiled in kindness. 'How can I say no to that?' "Of course you can travel with us," Kagome said out loud. "Now, about the way back?" Yukina looked liked she was going to burst with delight.

"Sure thing!" Yukina exclaimed, sniffing the air for a trail. Finally finding the way, Yukina started walking, Kagome following close behind. When they reached the campsite, Sango was sitting on a log, cleaning her Hiraikotsu.

Fortunately for Kagome, Sango readily accepted Yukina as part of the group after they explained what had happened. While Kagome started lunch, Sango and Yukina began a conversation about battling demon magic.

Miroku was the next one to come back, and the first thing he did was go up to Yukina, take her hands in his, and asked her to bear his children. Sango was furious, but before she could do anything, Yukina took her hands back and whacked him so hard on the back of his head he got a face-full of dirt, looking much like Inuyasha when being Sat. Sango calmed down and went back to cleaning her weapon while Yukina repeatedly kicked Miroku in the head while muttering with each kick, "Bad pervert, bad pervert, bad pervert." Eventually, Kagome stopped Yukina before he passed out and explained who she was and why she was here. Miroku also agreed to her joining the team, and promptly sat next to Sango.

A few minutes later, he was sitting across the fire from Sango with an angry red handprint on his cheek.

Inuyasha arrived soon after, and immediately made a loud fuss over Yukina's presence. It took a few 'sits' from Kagome before he stopped cursing long enough to hear the explanations. Seeing he was outvoted already, Inuyasha grudgingly agreed to let her travel with them. He ended up sitting in a tree, muttering to himself and occasionally glaring at Yukina.

It was when Shippo came back that things became weird.

Shippo entered the camp dragging three or four small logs. He went straight to Kagome, pronouncing loudly that he had gotten more firewood. He immediately put down his wood and jumped into Kagome's arms. Said miko gave him a hug and thanked him for the logs. That was when Shippo stiffened and slowly turned to Yukina, wide-eyed. Yukina was already staring at him, frozen, eyes wide and a shocked look on her face.

Shippo hopped out of Kagome's arms and hesitantly took a few steps toward Yukina. Yukina stood up shakily and also stepped towards him. Her eyes were beginning to tear up, and everyone stared at the two kitsune in confusion.

"Sh-Shippo?" Yukina asked brokenly, in disbelief.

"Yu-Yuki?" Shippo responded, tears beginning to fall down his face. Yukina nodded and ran towards him, smiling and arms wide. Shippo immediately jumped into her arms, openly sobbing now. Yukina caught him and fell to her knees, the two hugging each other like a life-line. Everyone was now standing and staring at them in shock.

After a few moments, Shippo and Yukina finally pulled away from each other and smiled into the other's tear-streaked face.

"I never thought I'd see you again, onee-san," Shippo said happily.

"Me neither, little brother," Yukina replied.

The rest of the group blinked in unison. "Well," Miroku finally said. "Didn't see that one coming."

-End Chapter 4-

**Claire: **Um, hello? Is anyone here?

**Nyasia:** I think it's just us.

**Mika: That's what we get for taking so long to update.**

**Claire:** But I thought that the cast would be here, at least. The story IS about them, after all.

**Nyasia: **They're all out partying, celebrating the completion of our other story, 'Agrabah Meets Feudal Japan'.

**Mika: "Our" story? You didn't even know we were doing it till like, the last chapter!**

**Nyasia:** Look whose talking! You did squat when we had to break down that stupid writer's block!

**Mika: Doing squat is still doing something!**

**Claire **_(shaking head)_**: **I feel like a babysitter, except I'm not getting paid. Where are Sango and Kagome when I need them? _(sigh)_ Well, you've now met Yukina. As I said in the disclaimer, she's not entirely mine, but I helped in her creation. You see, Yukina is based off of a dear friend of mine.

**Nyasia: **ME!

**Claire: **Yup, our new kitsune is based off of Nyasia. Yukina doesn't look like her, but their personalities are somewhat the same, and Nyasia decided what she would look like.

**Mika: Alright, enough chit-chat. Let's finish the recommendation and the review responses and find our characters.**

**Claire & Nyasia: **Agreed.

Recommendation: Fetch by Kanna37

Kagome's playing fetch on the beach with Inuyasha, but what is Sesshoumaru doing there... and what does he want to play fetch with? I was dying from laughter with this story, and I absolutely love Kanna37's work. She is just an amazing writer, and a good chunk of my favorite Inuyasha stories are her work. Warning, this story IS rated M for a lot of smut. Yay smut! ^-^

Review Responses:

**foxgodess07: **Sweetness!

**Aesria Phox:** At one point I will talk about Kikyo having a part of Kagome's soul, but there are some things I need to ground out first before I do that. With the Cardinal Lords, I didn't really think about the way people spoke at the time, since almost everyone but Kaede seemed to talk the way we do now in both the manga and the anime. For Sess's beast, my thinking is that his beast is kinda like the annoying little voice in his head that doesn't fully care about species and races and grudges, the part of him that is honest with himself and doesn't beat around the bush. The part of him that is more relaxed and kinda chill, you know? When feeling really strong emotions like anger, jealousy, fear, arousal, or sadness, Sesshou's beast does take on a more animalistic view of the world. I'm glad you're like it so far! And thanks for bringing some of these topics up. I love talking about these sorts of things, and I love getting helpful critisism.

c**lara954: **I'm glad you liked it! And about that, Rumiko Takahashi doesn't really show us a whole lot of Sesshoumaru's mind and what he's like when he's alone. So maybe this is what he's really like. Congrats! You get a cookie for saying what songs I used first! o.o Oh my god, thank you! I knew I should've gotten that Kouga-proof security along with the Naraku-proof security I bought. Thank you! Kouga must've had it when I lost my notebook! Again, thanks!

**Silence in the Shadows:** (delighted gasp) Sis! Hey! I'm so glad to finally meet you! It's too bad we're not related v-v. Oh well. I guess we'll just be internet sisters. Yay! By the way, the way you use chibi Naraku does make sense, but having him around would make me paranoid that he would try to attack me in my sleep. With chibi Sesshoumaru, I wouldn't mind his high maintenance, since I would pretty much taking care of him like that anyway. Then I would hug him to death, cause he's just that cute and awesome! So now that I have the payment for him, can I have him? Please (big puppy-dog eyes)? 0-0 I have my own chibi Rin? (stares at chibi Rin, then at SitS, then back at chibi Rin, eyes tearing up) THANK YOU! (runs over and hugs SitS till she almost passes out, then picks up chibi Rin at squeezes her) I love her! She's so adorable I can't stand it! THANK YOU! (Stares at SitS and her muses) If I hadn't taken a look at your profile, I would be so lost right now. Oh, and I'm sorry, but you're not the first person to name the songs I used. BUT, you are the first person to name who sung them! So because of that (and because you're one of my most favoritest reviewers of all time), I'm giving you and your muses customized gift baskets! Whatever's in them depends on what you want to be in them. Enjoy! Thanks for brightening my week! Your reviews always make me smile and laugh every time I read them.

**Dark Angel Winry Rockbell: **^.^

**Sesshy's Mate2012: **Thanks!

**Sesshy's Mate2012: **I try to update this thing sooner.

**Mayumi-H: **Hey, Mayumi! I know, right ^-^? I'm glad you liked the whole from-love-interest-to-sibling thing I used. I like Inuyasha, so making him feel pain hurts me a little, too. And with Kagome's feelings with him, I just didn't think that any girl whose had to deal with that much romantic trauma would easily forgive the guy who caused it, even a girl who wears her loving and forgiving heart on her sleeve like Kagome. My thinking is that there definitely would be some resentment towards him before forgiveness. Sorry about the commentary. The first fanfiction story I read was like that, so I automatically did it as well. Now I'm more chill about it. And thanks for bringing up my issue with tenses. I wasn't paying attention, but you've made me more aware about it. Otherwise, I'm glad you liked it!

**Mayumi-H: **You said so much stuff I want to thank you for I can't list them all! So I'll just say it all here; Thank you! Again, sorry about the commentary. If it makes you feel any better, I looked over my stuff and noticed what you were talking about, and you're right. Maybe after I'm done with the story I'll go back and fix any mistakes. Otherwise, I can't believe that I'm so good at this writing, according to you and all my reviewers. I FEEL SO LOVED! ^-^

**Percy's sister:** Hey, NyNy! Mika says hi to Milo too. It's good to hear from you! What do you think so far?

Well, that's that. Again, I'm sorry about not updating. I'm going to try and set a deadline for myself, but I won't say what the deadline is until I'm sure that I can meet it. I don't want to get people's hopes up. Well, until next time, Happy Summer!

-Claire ^-^


End file.
